dont_starve_gamefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Lucy o Machado (Lucy the Axe)
O Machado Lucy é um item específico com que Woodie inicia o jogo. Lucy tem durabilidade infinita e nas mãos de Woodie, corta árvores muito rápido. Lucy é um ser sensível, embora não se sabe se isso é real ou apenas imaginação de Woodie(embora que em don't starve together os outros personagems pode ouvir a lucy falar.). Quando equipado, Lucy vai falar "Eu senti sua falta", "sentiu minha falta?" e "Você voltou!". Lucy irá instigar Woodie enquanto ele corta as árvores, até quase atingir o ponto em que ele se transforma em Werebeaver. Quando a transformação está para ocorrer, Lucy vai começar a avisar Woodie. Lucy pode ser usado como uma arma branca, causando metade dos danos de um Machado(Axe) normal. Lucy não pode ser roubado por Krampus ou Splumonkey ou comido por Eyeplant, embora ele pode ser destruído se Woodie tenta atacar um Nightmare Throne equipado com ele. Aparência Lucy baseia-se um machado de fogo tradicional, tendo uma lâmina de prata com um bordo vermelho, e um cabo de madeira. Lucy fala com o texto vermelho que aparece abaixo de Woodie, para evitar confusão com texto branco de Woodie, e é tocado um efeito de som estridente, instrumental, sempre que suas linhas são faladas. Quando não está no inventário do jogador, Lucy será indicado no mapa por um ícone. Isto pode ser útil para indicar onde os itens do jogador foram abandonadas ao se transformar em Werebeaver. Trivialidades * Não se sabe até o momento se Lucy fala na vida real ou não. Há muita especulação sobre o assunto, desde loucura, maldições, até relacionamentos passados. Os desenvolvedores são muito cautelosos sobre o assunto, mas eles dizem que Woodie é bastante sensato, apesar da tagarelice de Lucy. * Lucy é o primeiro item que pode falar e tem linhas distintas, não apenas efeitos sonoros, como o Living Log. * Lucy é dublado por um clarinete chiado. * Ao jogar o Modo Adventura, Lucy não vai usar um slot no Teleportato. Ela aparece no inventário de Woodie depois de chegar a um novo mundo. * A linha de Lucy, "Muito trabalho e nenhuma diversão me faz querer cortar árvores", é uma referência ao provérbio Inglês "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy". Isso também pode ser uma referência para a cena crucial no filme Steven King "The Shining", onde a esposa do caseiro percebe a profundidade da insanidade de Jack. Citações * Ao andar (equipado) ** "Deve haver algumas árvores por aqui ..." ** "Hey, vamos cortar algumas árvores!" ** "Muito trabalho e nenhuma diversão me faz querer cortar árvores" ** "Chop Chop Chop. Heh." ** "Woodie! Derrube algumas árvores!" ** "Vamos cortar algumas árvores!" ** "Ótimo dia para uma caminhada!" * Ao ser colocado em um baú: ** "Está escuro aqui dentro!" ** "Estou com medo!" ** "Eu não posso ver nada!" ** "Eu odeio isso aqui." * Ao ser deixado no chão: ** "Você vai voltar, né?" ** "O que foi que eu disse?" ** "Eu ... eu não entendo ..." ** "Podemos falar sobre isso?" ** "Não se esqueça de mim!" * No chão: ** "Volte! Leve-me com você!" ** "Onde você foi?" ** "Leve-me com você!" ** "E se eu for roubado?" * Quando equipado: ** "Você está com saudades de mim?" ** "Você voltou!" ** "Eu senti tanto sua falta!" * Após cortar uma árvore: ** "Morte a todas os árvores!" ** "Balanço legal!" ** "Woooooo!" ** "Isso é incrível!" ** "Muito fácil!" ** "De novo! Vamos cortar outra!" ** "Nom nom nom!" ** "Árvore estúpida!" ** "Nós fizemos isso!" * Próximo da transformação (baixa): ** "Você está bem?" ** "Você parece distraído, Woodie". ** "É apenas uma árvore! Acalme-se!" * Próximo da transformação (média): ** "Não derrube muito rápido. Você sabe o que vai acontecer!" ** "Você pode abrandar um pouco." ** "Woodie? Você pode me ouvir?" ** "Cuidado, você está se matando!" * Próximo da transformação (alta): ** "Woodie! Cuidado!" ** "Está começando!" ** "Você não está com uma boa aparência!" ** "Seus dentes estão crescendo!" ** "Cuidado! Você vai se transformar!" * Quando Woodie volta da alta sem se transformar: ** "Essa foi por pouco!" ** "Eu acho que vai ficar tudo bem." ** "Você está parecendo muito melhor agora." ** "É passado. Por enquanto." ** "Ele está de volta no alojamento. Ufa!" * Quando Woodie se transforma: ** "Isso acontece de novo!" ** "A Maldição!" ** "Eu avisei". * Quando Woodie volta: ** "Você está de volta!" ** "Rápido! Vem me buscar!" ** "Você está bem?" ** "Não deixe que isso aconteça de novo!" ** "Tudo vai ficar bem. Apenas se concentre!" * (Don't starve together) Pego por um outro personagem: ** "Você não é Woodie!" ** "Ponha-me para baixo!" Galeria Lucy equipped.png|Woodie segurando O Machado Lucy. A fala de Lucy aparece abaixo de Woodie. WerebeaverFullMoon.jpg|Lucy falando enquanto é descartado quando Woodie se transforma. Woodie_Strange_New_Powers.jpg|Woodie com Lucy no trailer '' Strange New Powers ''. RcA9uOV.png|Shadow Woodie e Lucy